Pokemon: The Adventures of Leaf Green - Visions of the Past
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Leaf is afraid of Gary; she doesn't know why, but he scares her. She was also kidnapped when she was a little girl, and all she can remember from then, is a boy with red hair. She goes on her journey so that she can find him, fighting Masked characters from her past, but somehow is drawn closer to the one she fears. Will she fall in love with Gary? (Leaf x Gary/Leafgreenshipping)
1. Chapter 1: Pallet Town Beginnings

_The Special Adventures of Leaf Green_

* * *

**I told myself I would eventually get to every main game and write a fanfiction for each...and since Leaf has/will appear(ed) in a few of my fanfictions, I decided that this should be the next one I get to, since the rest are a mess in my head. (Timelines are very confusing and overlap too much. :O ) However, I have a more solid idea of what I'm going to do with this one. ^-^ And for the title...since I'm going to take some plot points from the Pokemon Adventures manga, I thought it fit. And Leaf is 16 in this fanfiction, because during the FRLG arc in the manga, she is 16. I'm making Gary 16 too.**

**Here is the timeline for all my fanfics!**

Pokemon: The Story/Soul of Crystal/Rangers: The First Defenders

_3 years later_

Shadows of Almia/The Special Adventure of Leaf Green

_Half a year later_

Black and White/Platinum

_2 months later_

Guardian Signs: Path of Truth

_4 months later_

Pokemon Ranger/EmeraldRubySapphire/Heart of Gold

_2 years later_

BW2

_2 weeks later_

XY

**Read away~**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pallet Town Beginnings

* * *

"_Leaf? Leaf! You're alive, thank God!" _

_"Where were you?" _

_"How did you get back?" _

_"Leaf-"_

…_... _

_"Hey, Leaf." _

_Gary._

* * *

My eyes fly open, and I remove both of my hands from where they had been resting on my forehead. I shiver, and sit up, looking around warily.

I dreamed of it again, and I imagined Gary being here. Again.

I rub my eyes. Luckily, Gary isn't here. Sighing, I stand up, and look down the hill towards my house.

"LEAF!? Where are you!?" I hear my mom scream. I begin sprinting and skid downward barefoot.

"I'm here mom!" I call out, and trip over a rock, just to do a handstand and land back on my feet. My mom looks at me sternly.

"I told you to always tell me where you're going, and never go far from the house."

"I was just up on the hill-"

"And that is too far away for my tastes," she cuts me off. I look at the ground, and bite my lip.

"I don't know what happened to you back then," she says, "but I don't want whoever took you to do it again!" She suddenly look world weary. "I don't think my heart could handle it." She looks at me worriedly.

"I still don't think you should even go on a journey with Pokemon," she says. "But since you seem so willing to go, I know I won't be able to stop you." She shakes her head.

"It's time for breakfast," she says. "Then you can head over to the Professor." I nod obediently, and follow her inside.

My pancakes are already stacked high on my plate, and I begin to eat, while staring off into space. The sound of my mother fades off into the distance, and I sleep for a spell.

"_Leaf, I'm scared!" _

_"It's going to be alright." _

_"But he's coming back!" _

_"I know, I know..."_

I blink, as a flash of red passes in front of my vision, and I shake my head; heart pounding fast. It was just my mother's apron...just her apron. She begins washing dishes.

"Are you going to eat? Usually you're a lot faster." I slowly turn my head over to her, waiting for the panic in my chest to subside.

"Oh, sorry," I say. "Give me a second." I shovel the food into my mouth, even though I'm not hungry anymore. I jump to my feet, and carry my dishes over to her.

"Go clean yourself up," she tells me. "When you're done, I've got a present to give you." I nod, and jog up the stairs to my room. I look into the mirror in the bathroom, and let my hair down out of its ponytail before scrubbing my face clean. Dabbing myself with a fluffy towel, I clean my dirty feet in the tub, then head back downstairs. I see a box on the table when I descend into the kitchen, and my mom smiles, as if she were trying to keep herself from crying.

"Here you go!" she says, and I pull the flaps open to reveal: new clothes. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Well, you've been wearing those clothes for almost 11 years..." she says, trailing off. I look down at my dark blue, mini dress. Now I understand. I need to look as different as possible when I'm traveling. I smile, and pick up the box.

"I'll change right away," I say. "Thank you mom." She nods at me.

"I put my heart into making those clothes," she says. "And I hope you like the bag and shoes I bought!" I nod, and carry the box upstairs.

Pulling out all the items, I begin putting them on. A mint colored tanktop with baggy socks to match, red skirt, white shoes, and white hat. I turn to look at my self in the mirror. I look a lot different. Less...recognizable.

I smile, knowing my mom did a very good job. As long as I keep my hair down, I won't look too much like the girl I used to be. Swinging my arms back and forth, I head downstairs and shoulder my new yellow bag. My mom clasps her hands together.

"It worked-! I mean, you look beautiful!" I smile.

"Thanks mom."

"Now, you're all ready to head to the Professor's house," she says, and hands me several supplies for my journey, as well as some food. I organize it in my bag, and pull my mom into a hug.

"I'll be fine," I say, and she sniffs.

"Just be safe," she says.

~.~.~

I'm not scared of Gary because he bullied me when I was younger, is a weirdo, or anything like that. No, it's something I can't explain. There's just something about him that makes me want to scream and run away. His presence...is just too odd.

I'm practically shaking when I look up the pathway to the professor's house and see Gary Oak sitting by the gate. He glances to the left, and notices me. I almost faint right then and there.

His eyes. They're unnerving.

He pushes himself to his feet with ease, and walks over to me, his hands in his pockets.

"My grandpa is waiting for you," he says. "And so was I, now let's hurry and go inside to get our pokemon." I nod trying my best to hold my breath, and follow him through the door and into the lab.

"Gramps?" Gary calls.

"Ah! Over here!" Gary holds the door open for me, and I force myself to walk inside without staring at him in obvious fear. Professor Oak, the renowned man that all of Kanto knows stands before us.

"I know you are impatient and tired of waiting," he says. "But let me explain to Leaf here, what is going on." I fumble my hands together nervously, but look at the professor.

"There are three pokeballs here," he says. "And you both can choose a pokemon!" I nod, and look at the three.

"There are three types," he explains. "Bulbasaur, the grass type, Squirtle, the water type, and Charmander, the fire type." I look at the three as Oak releases them all to make the choice easier. I stare at all of them.

Bulbasaur is practically sleeping, while Charmander is growling. Squirtle is the happy looking one, so I walk towards it.

"Umm," I start. "My name is Leaf Green, do you want to be my partner?"

"Squirtle!" it cheers. I pick it up.

"Looks like the decision has been made!" Oak says, and I smile at him. "What are you going to name him?"

"Bubbles!" I say.

"I think he likes it!" Oak smiles.

The previously growling Charmander is now being petted by Gary, and seems to have chosen him. Bulbasaur is still asleep, so the professor returns him to his pokeball.

"Well you've both chosen your pokemon!" he says. "Why not have a battle?" My heart drops.

"Ah...I don-"

"Alright," Gary says, and looks at me. "You ready? Let's head outside."

I gulp, but the professor ushers me out, and I squeeze Bubbles in my arms til it squirms and I apologize several times.

Gary waits on the lawn for me, and I clasp my hands together, wishing I could leave now. Gary leans down to his Charmander, and whispers something to it, before looking over at me. I jerk slightly, but wait for Oak to begin the battle.

"Are both sides ready?" he asks. I nod, wanting to get this over with.

"Bubbles, use Tackle!" "Charmander, dodge." Bubbles runs through the grass, and misses Charmander by a lot.

"Use Ember."

"Chaaar!"

"Bubbles, duck!"

"No fire attacks near my house, Gary," Oak says. Gary glances at him and sighs.

"Alright, alright."

"Water Gun!" Gary doesn't even tell his pokemon to dodge, and Charmander swoons into a faint.

"Looks like I lost," Gary says shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Leaf wins!" Oak declares. "Congrats!"

I frown at Gary's Charmander as it sits up, looking unfazed, as if the attack did nothing...or not as much damage as it let on. Returning our pokemon to their pokeballs, we look at professor Oak.

"One last thing," he says. "Here are your pokeballs, potions, and pokedexes. Please be careful with these things." He hands us each our own set. "And you'll need a map so you don't get lost."

I take the map with one hand, and put my newly acquired items away with the other.

"Oh, and since you are both going to be heading through the Viridian forest, you should go together!"

"What!?" I yelp, then shut my mouth.

"Sure, whatever you want," Gary says. "Smell you later Gramps." He turns away, and heads towards the path. Professor Oak smiles at me.

"Goodbye children!"

I turn away, and walk towards the forest, right behind Gary.

"You seem awfully jumpy," Gary says, and I jerk in surprise as we walk down Route 1. "Then again, you never talked to me when you were younger."

I pull at my hair nervously. "Oh...sorry then." He doesn't turn around.

"Doesn't matter," he says. "Just make sure you don't stray off the path and get lost. I don't want to have to go looking for you, however, Gramps made me promise I would get you to Viridian." I stop.

"He did?"

"Course," Gary says. We keep walking, but I feel even more wary now.

On the other hand, I need to act normal, then maybe he won't bother me as much. It's midday before I get a great idea. I should get "lost" in this forest, and head to Viridian by myself so that I don't have to be with Gary when it gets dark. I notice a turn in the path, and nonchalantly hide behind a tree. After a minute, I peek around the trunk and see that he's gone.

"What are you doing?" Gary asks from behind me, and I shriek, falling down.

"I was suddenly tired, that's all," I say.

"You should've said something," he tells me. "I want to get out of Viridian as soon as possible." I nod, and follow him. Pulling out a sandwich from my bag, I begin eating it.

Bubbles munches on pokemon food my mom had packed into my bag, and I stare at Gary's shoes, as we head through the forest. I wish that I had another plan, because the more time that passes, the darker it gets. My pokemon eventually gets too sleepy to even walk, and I return him to his pokeball.

That's when I think of a good idea.

"G-...Gary?"

"What?"

"Well, I...umm..."

"What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom!"

He whirls around and gives me an incredulous look, then sighs.

"Fine, hurry up." I nod, and sprint away off the path and into the underbrush. I grin to myself.

After all these years, I've still got the knack for these sorts of things:

lying, planning, _escaping_.

* * *

**:) Yup! There you have it. I'm giving Gary a different personality than normal, but he will still have part of his old flirty, self. ;)**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Found x2

The Special Adventures of Leaf Green

* * *

Chapter 2: Lost and Found x2

**Shining Diamond: Thanks! Glad you're so enthusiastic about this. :)**

**Here's the next chapter! ^-^**

* * *

It's pitch black. Why the hell have I not gotten to Viridian yet? I know I followed the path from a distance. Was there a fork in the road I wasn't aware of? Well, the only thing I find good about being in this predicament, is that Gary is not here, and even though I'm lost, I can't help but smile in relief.

Letting Bubbles out of his pokeball, I hug him tightly while walking through the forest. Leafs get stuck in my hair as branches claw at me, attempting to get me stuck, but I pull through them, sending shards of wood all over the ground. My mind unconsciously travels back to Gary. He's most likely in Viridian by now. His grandpa had told him to take me there, but he probably thought it useless to find me and headed on alone.

I feel soothed by the thought of him being far from me, but I sense a little sting in my chest from the thought of anyone, no matter who they are, leaving their traveling companion in the woods. If it had been anyone but Gary, I wouldn't have left in the first place and I might've been in bed at the pokemon center by now.

Sighing, I banish thoughts of the emerald eyed boy, and absentmindedly step sideways around a large tree. I pet Bubbles' head and decide it's about time to get out of this forest. Setting my pokemon onto my shoulder, I start climbing up into a tree.

Hand over hand, I inch up through the branches, and my head pokes out above the treeline.

"Squirtle!" my pokemon exclaims, pointing at some lights.

"Is that Viridian?" I murmur. Well, it is in the right direction, so it could be. Dropping down from the top, I land on a branch, and proceed to leap from branch to branch. I almost fall a couple times, but I've been through worse obstacles than this.

Gritting my teeth together at my rusty skills, I approach the lights which glow softly in the distance. Bubbles cheers me on, and I smile but suddenly slip on some moss.

Crashing to the ground, I hold my head in my hands, and feeling disoriented.

Bubbles taps me, looking worried. "Squiiiirtle," he says.

Blinking several times, I look at him. "I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't mean to fall. Are you hurt?" He shakes his head, and pats me on the back. I push myself to my feet.

"Well, we should probably-" I freeze. The lights from before had nothing to do with Viridian. On the contrary, they aren't even from a city. A large cave stands before me, and milling around outside with a group of pokemon is a nightmare. I stumble back into the underbrush, and hide with Bubbles.

"Squirtle?" My eyes are widened in fear as I watch the group in black clothes walk around with half of their faces covered by masks.

It's them...

Some of their pokemon suddenly stand to alert, and a Houndoom barks, but it is silenced. "Be quiet, we have orders to keep everyone out of this cave, not attract attention," one says. "A-" He stops, and puts a finger to his ear, as if listening to someone speaking. "Understood."

Holding out his hand, he waves everyone in. "We are to head inside, hurry it up!" Everyone jogs inside, and I wait until it is completely silent. My instinct is to immediately run away, but I seem frozen to the spot.

_I thought that I'd put this chapter of my life behind me..._

I feel a tug at my shirt, and see Bubbles looking at me while pointing at the cave.

"Squirtleeee," he says.

I breathe in hard through my nose. "I-I can't..." I say, remembering the group and what was on the front of their uniforms: R. Team Rocket.

Shivering, I stand up. "I'm not sure we should be here," I tell my pokemon, who frowns, and looks at me sadly. "I'm sure someone else will stop them from doing...whatever they're supposed to be doing."

"Squirt squirtle!" Bubbles says defiantly with a determined look, and starts running towards the cave.

"Wait, come back!" I hiss. "I refuse to go in there!"

My chest constricts, and I gulp. Memories explode through my head, and a flash of red fills my vision. Squeezing my eyes shut, I crouch down, my heard beating erratically. My body trembles, but I get to my feet, and walk towards the cave entrance.

My breathing quickens as I look around me nervously. The walls close in, and I suck in some air before plunging into the darkness.

…

"Bubbles!" I whisper, one hand resting above my heart, while the other is out on front of me to make sure I don't hit anything. Where could he have gone? That's when I see some more lights up ahead. Hiding behind a boulder, I peek my head around to look at what they are doing.

"Awaiting your orders, sir," one of them says, but I can't see them very well, and lean over farther, straining my neck.

"We will stay stationed here until you need us as reinforcements."

"Good," comes a reply from what sounds like a speaking device, but I don't know what kind. "If you...find...whereabouts...nform me.."

"Understood!" the same one responds, and all the grunts salute, their right hand touching the half-mask. I shudder.

Those masks...

That's when I see Bubbles. He is watching the group with interest.

Crap.

"Now let's-wha-!" a grunt says in surprise, as she turns. "Houndoom, capture that Squirtle!"

"Squirtllllle!" Bubbles shoots it with a Water Gun, but that doesn't stop the grunts. Half of me wants to run away, knowing the consequences of being caught by them...but..I need to save my pokemon.

Standing up before I can change my mind, I sprint towards Bubbles and tackle him out of the way of the enemy's pokemon. We skid across the rocks painfully, and I push myself to my feet before running like crazy in the opposite direction. "Stop her! She's been spying on us! Word cannot be found out about our plan!"

No, no, no, no, no...I can't be in this situation. Several grunts leap out in front of me, but I dodge them as they try to snatch me, and weave through the lot within seconds.

"Halt, girly," one says, popping up before me. However, I tuck, roll underneath him, and land on my feet. Maybe I will get out of here. That's when something slams into my stomach.

Gasping in shock, I crash to the ground, and lie coughing from lack of air.

…

I'm tied up next to Bubbles, and I tug on my restraints. A fearful scream is clawing its way up my throat, but I try to keep it at bay. Bubbles sighs next to me.

"Squirtle..." he says apologetically. I give it a halfhearted smile, and turn to look at the grunts.

They don't seem to...recognize me luckily...maybe mom's clothes did do the trick.

A grunt walks over to me, and takes me head in her hand. "So little brat, why were you here?" she asks me. I purse my lips together, and refuse to answer. Jerking my head roughly, she glowers at me. "Answer me now," she says. "Or you will suffer the consequences."

I grunt in pain. "I f-followed my pokemon in here...that's all."

"Lies." With a shove, she walks away, and my head hits the wall painfully. None of the grunts bother me for about an hour, but they all are acting as if they're anticipating something.

"When is he going to call us?" one grumbles. "This is getting old."

"At least it's not as bad as the other groups. They had to stay in the mountains for weeks."

"Boooring."

"What should-?"

Suddenly, there's an explosion. The walls shake, and I tip over, my face scraping across the rocks. From my horizontal perspective, I watch as the grunts run around wildly.

A Charmeleon runs in, and blows flames everywhere. A Charmeleon? Does that mean...?

"Long potty break," I hear someone say dryly, and look up to see Gary. My heart drops into my stomach, and I try to move away from him, but he pulls out a knife.

All the air in my chest feels as if it were sucked out. He's going to kill me. I'm unable to close my eyes as he swings it down. The ropes fall off, and he turns to Bubbles before setting him free.

"Charmerleon, keep it up," Gary commands, and jerks me to my feet before turning around and sprinting towards the exit. Since when was his Charmander a Charmeleon?

Our two pokemon follow us as we leave the chaos behind us...or at least I thought. Some grunts follow the two of us outside, and start battling. I'm thankful, a little, for Gary saving me, but that doesn't mean I want to be with him.

Snatching up Bubbles, I turn and flee the scene, hoping Gary doesn't notice til it's too late.

~.~.~

I'd put Bubbles in his pokeball about twenty minutes ago, but I haven't moved an inch. Sitting underneath leafy branches, I lean against the trunk and hold a hand to my mouth, tears escaping my eyes as I breathe quickly, as if I were hyperventilating and unable to intake air. That was...really scary. I'd thought I'd gotten over my past, but it looks like that isn't the case, and this chain of events just remains me too much of them to bear.

I take my hat off, and hug it to my chest, feeling very alone. Some twigs crunch, and my head snaps around to see Gary to my right. His hand is on the tree as he makes his way over to me, and the moonlight shines down from above, causing his eyes to glint. I don't breathe as he sits down next to me. Neither of us speak.

"Are you naturally this afraid of everything?" he asks. "What made you want to go on this journey?" I swallow hard, and try to find my voice, but it takes a bit.

"I'm...looking for someone," I mumble, crinkling my hat in my fists. "And I've always wanted to go on a journey."

"But if you can't even handle this, what makes you think you can deal with what is to come?" he asks.

I freeze. Why is he putting doubt into my mind? How could he say something like that!? I feel tears flooding my cheeks. "Maybe not," I say, my lip trembling. "But I will find a way. So...for now...just let me..."

I hug my knees, and bury my tear streaked face, my shoulders shaking.

Gary doesn't answer.

Instead, I feel him place a hand on my head, in a silent act of comfort.

~.~.~

I must've fallen asleep, because when I wake up, my head is resting against his shoulder and Gary's carrying me on his back. The lights of Viridian actually shine before us, and I blink sleepily.

"We're almost to the Pokemon center," Gary says. I rest my head back on his shoulder, feeling too tired to think of keeping distance between us. As soon as we enter the center, he sets me down, and waits til I have my footing before heading over to call someone.

I follow him out of curiosity, and watch as Professor Oak appears on the screen.

"Ah, hello there Gary," he says. "I never thought you would call me so soon."

"We arrived," he says. "I upheld my promise."

"Oh, good. And..what is wrong with Leaf? She looks like she was beat up."

"She ran into some complications," Gary explains.

Oak frowns. "I thought I told you take her to Viridian..."

"I did, but she got lost...twice."

The Professor sighs. "Well, her mother did say that she was worried about her," he states. "Why don't you travel with her from now on? Then you would have a companion!"

I squeak.

No! I don't want that!

Gary looks over at me, and smirks. "Sounds like a good idea," he says, and my heart drops.

You've got to be kidding.

* * *

**Awesomeeee. That's all. Please tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


	3. Chapter 3: An Odd-ish Capture

**The Special Adventures of Leaf Green**

* * *

Chapter 3: An Odd-ish Capture

**Alright, here's the next chapter! ^-^ And if you need a timeline for my pokemon fanfics, just look on my profile, it's all there. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows/favorites! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy this chappy! Happy Valentine's day!**

**FYI: I changed some stuff up: Viridian City and Viridian forest. I thought it would be better if the forest was a lot larger, and started in Route 1, stopped at Viridian city, and continued on to be part of Route 2 before arriving in Pewter. Just thought I should clear that up. :)**

* * *

I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die-THUMP.

Bubbles rolls over on top of my face. I'm practically paralyzed, but I manage to push Bubbles off.

Gary's sleeping soundly across from me in his own bunk, but I can't seem to feel safe at all. He could possibly be faking it and then I'll get hurt and-THUMP.

"Stop it Bubbles," I hiss at my pokemon. He moves away from me then falls on his face, snoring.

Looking up at the second bunk above me, I worry in circles. Suddenly, there's a low whistling noise. I look over and see that the window is cracked open; my heart stops. I could've sworn...there was a face there just now.

I stare at the window for a least forty minutes, panicking the whole time.

THUMP.

~.~.~

I bolt up in bed; it's morning; Gary is gone. I put a hand to my chest, and breathe in and out.

"Bubbles, get up," I say. "It's time to leave. I need to get out of here-"

The door opens, and Gary walks in with a cup of coffee. "You slept in very late," he comments, while taking a sip.

I eye him warily, not answering.

"Well, the gym leader in Viridian is apparently not there," he says. "Might as well head to Pewter city instead to battle the gym leader there."

I squint at him. "Who ever said I wanted to battle gym leaders?"

Gary shrugs. "You said you were trying to find someone, right? Well, if you continue like how you are now, you will definitely fail."

I clench my fists, and throw the sheets off myself before jumping up and running over to him. Pointing my finger at his face, I say-"I will not fail!"

He laughs, and leans forward towards me.

I suddenly realize our proximity, and gulp.

"Oh really?" he says with a lopsided smile. "Well, you're finally showing me some spirit. But that will only get you so far. If you want to find your...'someone', then I suggest you take on the gyms to prepare yourself for whatever there is to come."

I look him in the eye, but my shoulders are visibly shaking in fear. "FINE."

"I'm glad you agree," he says. "Because with the way you acted last night, I was wondering how long you would even bother with this journey."

I feel my face flush in remembrance: I cried in front of him and told him my goal...and then he carried me all the way here.

Grabbing my pillow I chuck it at his face, but he only laughs, and blocks it with his arm before walking outside. "I'll see you once you fix that bed head of yours." I look up at my head and yelp.

"BUBBLES!" I shriek.

~.~.~

I head downstairs with my hat firmly planted on my head; Bubbles is in his pokeball.

"Ready to head to Pewter city?" Gary asks me, and reaches out to pat my head in a friendly manner; I flinch. He stops, and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go."

Both of us head out of the pokemon center and down towards Route 2.

"This is a very short walk," Gary says. "So please try not to get lost again."

I don't answer.

"Also, no potty breaks." I put my hands on my face in embarrassment, and immediately run directly into a tree.

Crap.

I hear Gary snicker slightly, then keep walking as I follow behind him, holding my stinging nose.

"ODD!" something suddenly shrieks. I scream and run back the way we'd come.

"Leaf!" Gary calls after me, but I'm at a dead run. That's when I realize there is no ground where I'm heading.

"IiiiiEEEEEE!" Falling, I tumble down a steep, rocky cliff side.

"ODDDD!" the same voice from before cheers.

"GET AWAYYYY!" I scream, covering my face with my hands, as I approach the bottom of the ravine.

Rolling to a halt, I push myself up onto my hands and knees, and gasp for the air that was knocked out of my lungs in the process of falling.

WHACK!

"ODDDDD!"

I yelp, as something lands on my back, and push myself up before running around in circles. "GET OFFFFFFF!"

"Odd odd!" the small thing says, and I whip out my pokedex before pointing it at my back.

"Oddish, the grass type pokemon," dex says. I stop, and pry the pokemon off my back.

"Odd odd!" it says.

I let out a sigh, and bend down to it. "You scared me to death," I say. "Don't jump on people or chase them from now on."

Standing up, I start walking away, but the pokemon follows me.

"OOODDDDDIIIISHHH!" it says happily.

I frown. "Ermm...why are you following me?"

"Odd odd!"

I put a hand to my head and sigh. "Umm, okay?" I turn around and look at my surroundings. "Now how do I get out of here...?" I walk down the unbeaten path, and Oddish follows me as I try to find out where I am.

"Route 2..." I murmur. "If Pewter city is north, then maybe I should head north!" Looking up at the sky, I deadpan; the sun is directly above me, so I can't judge my directions using it at present.

Sighing, I head over to a tree and climb up it. Oddish jumps up into the branches and sits next to me.

"Oddddd!" I smile slightly, then poke my head through the leafs and look around for signs of civilization.

Nothing.

I climb back down a little ways, and drop onto the ground...on a nest of Ekans.

"EKAAAAANSSSSS!"

"AHHHHHHH!" I shriek, and sprint away with Oddish behind me. "WHY ME!?"

The both of us clamber up a really tall tree and sit up on a branch as the Ekans hiss at us below with open jaws.

I shudder. "We're safe...for now," I say. Which ends up not being the case.

"Ekanssss!" one says, and begins slithering up the tree.

"AH!" I shriek, and dig around for my pokeball. "Bubbles-"

The red ball slips out of my grasp. "Eh-..." I watch as it falls and rolls away.

"Well crap!" I state, and begin pulling whatever I can out of my bag and throwing them at the Ekans to keep them at bay.

I've tossed everything except some empty pokeballs, and I sling one of those too.

"ODDISH!" the grass type cheers happily, and jumps in front of the flying ball. It disappears inside and lands on the ground.

"WHAT!?" I yelp.

_I just caught Oddish!?_

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower!"

"EKANSSS!" the entire group slink away as their tails are singed. I look down and watch as Gary picks up Bubbles' pokeball, and my newly acquired Oddish.

"Well, that was interesting to watch," he says.

I stare. "You were watching the entire thing?"

"Of course."

"For how long?"

"Since you ran away from Oddish."

I glare down from my perch, and refuse to talk to him.

"Are you going to come down now?"

"No!"

"I'll catch you." I hug the tree tighter.

"No way in hell," I tell him, my eyes wide in fear. Gary scratches the back of his head and sighs. I loosen my grip slightly, feeling a bit better that he's not going to make me get down.

That's when I slip. "WAH!"

The last thing I see is Gary's surprised face as I fall from the tree and body slam him into the ground. I open my eyes, and realize my mouth is hurting really bad...and that I'm eye to eye with Gary...and my lips are touching his.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I scream, flinging myself backwards and hiding behind the tree. Gary wipes his mouth and a little blood is streaked on his hand.

"Well, that hurt," he says, and walks towards me. I shrink back as he places a fist against the tree trunk and leans down. Neither of us say anything, but I can't look away from his intense gaze.

He sighs, and backs away after a while. "Let's get going." Putting my pokeballs in front of me, he walks over to his Charmelon and picks up all the items I threw at the Ekans.

I edge away from the tree and put my pokeballs away. Gary leaves my things in a pile, and waits as I put them away at a distance. After shouldering my bag, Gary turns and we walk back to the path before finally reaching Pewter City in the late afternoon.

~.~.~

I glance at the brunette in front of me. Gary hasn't spoken to me since we arrived...I feel a little uneasy, because if he were talking, I'd know he was being normal and I could be as scared of him as I usually am. But...if he's acting like this, I don't know what to expect.

We stop at the pokemon center and I drop my pokemon off with Nurse Joy. Gary heads to the room upstairs, and I watch him go before heading to the cafeteria to eat something.

Should I be relaxing? Or be more worried than ever?

And what was that thing I saw last night in the window?

* * *

**:) That's all for nowww!**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


	4. Chapter 4: Backtracking

**The Special Adventures of Leaf Green**

* * *

Chapter 4: Backtracking

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter; I wrote the chapter, and thought of waiting a while til posting it, but then decided to post it anyway. ^^**

**And no, this is not a filler chapter. (Okay, it kinda is...but it has some important stuff in it!)**

**Malory79080: Yes! But it was a total accident. ;)**

* * *

I'm out of the Pokemon Center the next day before Gary even awakens.

I'd gotten a thought last night while eating dinner: What if Gary had lied about the Viridian Gym being closed?

I walked out of Pewter City, and studied my map to make sure I didn't get lost. If Gary went on without me, I would be super happy...but it would be a miracle if that happened, and unfortunately, I know he won't.

I'm too busy to notice the tree in front of me, and slam into it face first. Teetering backwards in agony, I reach up to hold my nose. Second time within twenty-four hours...

Pulling out my Pokeballs, both of my friends appear in flash of light. "Squirtle!" "ODD!" The grass type jumps on me and I yelp in surprise.

"I really ought to name you..." I say.

"Sqquuurritle?" Bubbles says.

I laugh lightly, and pull Oddish off my back before holding it in front of me. "No...I'm not naming this Oddish Obnoxious...though that would be kinda funny." Bubbles crosses his arms as I stare at Oddish for a moment. "How about...Blume?"

Bubbles face palms. "Squirt Squirtle!" he snaps.

I glare at my water type. "You can't be certain I'm going to name _all_ my pokemon with names that start with 'B!'" I reply, before looking back at Oddish as it stares at me in admiration. "So...how do you feel about being called Blume?"

"ODDDD!" it cheers loudly, seeming to like the name.

I cringe. "You know what," I say. "You would've been a good Exploud." Setting Blume down, I point at the path.

"I'm going to be studying this map," I instruct, "so please make sure I don't run into a tree, trip over rocks, fall off of a cliff, or die. Got it?"

"ODD!"

"Squirtle..."

I beam at the two. "Thank you." The trip through Viridian forest is less eventful than last time. I don't get kidnapped, nor do I get scared of any tiny blue pokemon. And what's even better, is _Gary_ isn't here. I'm exiting the forest when I feel a chill travel up my spine.

Glancing over my shoulder, I see nothing, but I know something is there. I shudder, but head through the cobbled streets of Viridian towards the Gym. Bubbles, Blume, and I stop in front of its doors. It sure _looks_ abandoned...

I return my pokemon, then turn back to the building; it's exuding an..odd aura. Prying the electronic doors open, I head inside. It smells like old furniture in here, and I wrinkle my nose. The hallway is dark, but I can see a few chairs here and there, and some battle posters on the walls; the door to the back is about ten feet away, and I walk over to it.

I see something to my right, and almost shriek in terror; that's when I realize it's only a bust on a podium. The face is missing, as if it were broken off, so I am not sure who exactly it is; maybe the Gym leader...but I wouldn't know since I've never heard or saw the Gym leader before...

Turning away from the bust, I reach out to grasp the handle to the door, but I feel a jolt shoot through my body before my eyesight whitens.

Bits and pieces of something fly through my mind. The feeling of someone's hands around my throat, exhaustion, screams, and...silver eyes.

_"Leaf! Help!" _a young voice cries in my head.

I stumble to the side, and hit the wall, before sliding down to the floor. A flash of red once again blasts through my vision, and I blink at the floor.

What was...that? I reach up to cover half my face with one hand. Are my memories coming back to me?

I don't remember anything from when I was kidnapped; everyone told me I had amnesia...probably caused from trauma, which made my brain shut down, and lock away my memories. Hugging my knees tightly, I rock back and forth; my stomach is hurting, and I feel a bit squeamish.

That's when I hear a few voices. "The Boss is gone. I can't believe he went missing," someone says on the other side of the door.

"We have a new boss now," another voice says.

"And he has great plans; we need to fulfill them," comes the reply.

"Yes, but why is he so adamant about those kids?"

"We're not supposed to question it," the first replies.

"Yes sir, but aren't we supposed to rendezvous with Oak?" is the response.

"Not yet."

My head snaps up. _Oak...? _

"Well, we picked up the chip from the safe," says the second. "We should leave. This is all we came for."

I don't have enough time to get out of the building, and the door opens.

The two walk out, and exit. I wait for what seems like an eternity behind the Gym leader bust, and my chest feels tight, but not from lack of air alone.

_What did they mean when they said..."Oak..?"_

~.~.~

I don't really want to go back through Viridian forest...but it's the quickest way to Pewter city. I pull at a lock of hair in irritation; if only I hadn't sensed something following me earlier.

Damn it!

Sending out Bubbles and Blume, I crouch down in front of them. "I need you guys to keep your eyes out for anyone following us," I tell them. "Can you do that?"

The two nod, and Blume uses one of its leafs to salute. I can't help but giggle, and head towards the forest. The mid-morning trickles down through the foliage of the tree leafs, and speckles the path. I hold the map in front of me, making sure I don't get lost. But one would think after walking on this path so many times, I wouldn't get lost...but I can't be too careful.

"ODD ODD ODD ODD ODDDDD!" Blume sings, and Bubbles grumbles inaudibly next to it. I chuckle at their personalities. So cute...

We're out of the forest in no time at all, and I look around at all the bulky Pewter city buildings. I return Bubbles and Blume to their pokeballs, and look around for the Gym.

_Where could it be...?_ I wonder, and consult my map.

"To the left..." I murmur, and turn down another street.

Stopping in front of a building that hosts the Gym symbol, I head towards the door. I'm about to open it, when someone slams their hand by my head, holding the door shut, causing me to scream.

* * *

**Hehe...cliffy! And no, it's not who you expect. ^.^**

**Tell me what you thought readers!**

**~Misty**


	5. Chapter 5: The Pewter Gym

_The Special Adventures of Leaf Green_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Pewter Gym

**Amy47101: Lolz! No kidding! XD**

**Misaki Amaya: Blume IS adorable!**

**Emerald Rhino: Lol! I don't know what to say. :P**

**Here's the next chappy peoples! ^0^**

**(And I forgot to mention..."Blume" was going to be called "Bloom" but I liked the way the other word was spelled better, and used it instead. :D )**

* * *

Whirling around, I look at who is behind me, expecting Gary, but I'm shocked to see someone who is DEFINITELY not Gary. "W-who-?" I stutter, my eyes wide

The man before me laughs heartily. "Are you a challenger here for a battle at the Pewter City Gym?" he asks. I nod wordlessly.

"Then you're in luck! I, the Gym Leader Brock am ready for a battle when you are."

I nod, but suddenly feel very faint, and tip over, before collapsing onto the concrete.

~.~.~

My eyes open, and I see the faces of Bubbles and Blume looking at me worriedly. "ODDDDDD!" Blume cheers when I look at her, and glomps me.

"AGH!" I yelp, and extract the grass type from my face.

"Squirtle!" Bubbles scolds Blume, who makes a sad face, causing him to relent and apologize for actually being right. Blume runs around in circles happily, and Bubbles puts his head in his hand, sighing.

I look around, suddenly remembering that I had passed out. Where was the gym leader? Getting up off of a cushioned bench, I walk down the brightly lit hallway before stopping in front of a door where conversation can be heard.

"...that girl...she is the one they were talking about, right?" a male voice—Brock, says.

"Yes, I'm almost positive; she looks exactly like her," a female replies. "Before they disbanded three years ago, we _did_ figure out a few things..."

_What girl?_ I wonder. There's a pause.

"Are those two still missing?" Brock asks quietly, and I have to strain my ears to hear him.

"Of course they are..." the girl whispers in annoyance. "But we haven't stopped looking for them."

"And what happened to that one kid-?" Brock starts, but he is cut off.

"Honestly!" the girl snaps. "You were there! He left us when we needed help. Who knows where he is now. That jerk..."

"Sheesh, sorry," Brock says. "It's been three years. Even I can't remember everything."

"Well, make sure you go and check on that girl, because she did faint after all," comes the response, "but I have to go now. I keep getting calls. See you later Brock."

"Later."

I back away from the door, and sprint over to the bench I had been lying on previously. I probably wasn't supposed to hear that conversation just now...that was private. Bubbles and Blume look at me with interested expressions, but I don't answer their curious looks. Instead, when Brock walks out of the room and towards me, I smile.

"I'm really sorry about fainting on you like that," I say apologetically. "Umm...can we battle now?"

Brock nods. "Sure! Let's head to the battle arena." He waves me down the hall, and I follow him. Turning on some large lights, he jogs over to the opposite end of the room.

"Well, you ready?" he calls to me, and I nod.

"Sure thing!" I say, feeling my heart beat getting faster; this is my first gym battle...so of course I'm nervous.

"Come on out Dude!" Brock calls, and I watch as a Geodude appears in front of me.

I record it in my Pokedex, and give him a look. "You named your Geodude _Dude_?" I ask incredulously.

Brock crosses his arms. "Well, what is your Oddish named?"

"Blume," I reply. "But it's a cute name. Dude is just a little...goofy."

Brock makes a face. "Hmph, well, Dude use Tackle!"

"Blume," I call, sending her out as my first Pokemon. "Use Stun Spore!" Instead, Blume jumps around Dude like a kid on a sugar high. "Umm..." I start, and scratch my forehead. "Blume..?"

Dude just looks at his trainer helplessly. "Use Rock Smash!"

"Eeep!" I yelp. "B-blume, use Razor Leaf!"

"ODDD!" she cheers, and sends out a barrage of leafs in Dude's direction, scratching him up a bit.

"Don't let it phase you," Brock calls. "Use Defense Curl, then Tackle!"

"Don't let its defense go up!" I exclaim, use Sleep Powder!"

"Odd odd!" Blume says, nodding, and puts Dude to sleep with a blast of silver dust.

"Dude, wake up!" Brock calls, and I suddenly break into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Brock asks.

"T-t-that..j-just sounded l-like you were a h-hipster or something!" I say, holding my stomach as it aches.

"I don't see how that was funny..." Brock mutters. "Weird girl..."

"Well, anyway..." I say. "Blume, use Razor Leaf over and over til that Geodude faints!"

"Wake up!" Brock exclaims, and Geodude does, just to get a storm of sharp leafs in the face.

"DUUUUUDE!" it wails, and faints. I burst out laughing again, and Brock returns his Pokemon with a red face.

"Well, the next one won't be so easy," he says. "Go Onix!"

"So you didn't name this one?" I inquire, my mouth twitching as I try not to laugh.

"No," Brock says, annoyed. "Onix, use Bind!"

"Dodge it Blume!" I command, but Blume turns to look at me, and doesn't see Onix coming. "OOODDDDD!" she shrieks, and tries to escape.

"Umm..." I say. What should I do? I'm not used to being in the heat of battle... "U-use...Stun Spore!"

"ODDD!" she cries, and stuns Onix, but she faints immediately afterwords.

"Return!" I say, pointing my Pokeball. "Looks like you're up, Bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Brock says.

I glare. "Not a word."

He holds up his hands. "Okaaaay, I won't say anything. Onix, use Iron Tail."

"Iron Tail!?" I squeak. "Umm, use Water Gun!" Bubbles leaps over Onix's tail, and squirts water into its eye.

"OOOOGHHH!" it roars, and Brock raises his fist. "Don't let it defeat you, use Rock Tomb!"

"Bubbles," I exclaim, "dodge!" My pokemon tries to run away, but he is caught up in a swirling storm of dirt.

"Bubbles!" I say helplessly, as he disappears in a tomb of dirt.

"Nice," Brock says. "Smack Down."

"BUBBLES!" I cry, and Onix's tail slams down on the pile of dirt surrounding Bubbles. Suddenly, water splatters everywhere.

_Did Onix kill Bubbles!? _I think, feeling a bit faint. That's when I see it. "Bubbles!?" I yelp, watching him spin, shooting water out of all the holes in his shell. "You learned Hydro Pump!"

"Ouuuughhhh!" Onix bellows, as water rains on him, causing lots of damage.

"Keep it up!" I call. "One more powerful Hydro Pump!"

"Sqqquuuuuuuurrrr!" I hear, and my pokemon slams into Onix with a Hydro Pump Tackle. Onix tips over, and hits the ground in a dead faint.

I clench my fists. "Yes!" I cheer. " My first victory in a gym!"

Brock returns his pokemon and heads over to me. "Nice battle," he says, and shakes my hand. "As proof of your win, I award you this, the Boulder Badge."

Taking it, I show Bubbles. "Look what we just got!" I shriek in excitement, and I high five my water type. I frown after turning back to Brock. "Umm...I don't have anywhere to put this..." I say.

The gym leader frowns. "Hmm..." he says, and digs around in his pockets before pulling out a slender, tan case with a few leafs artistically painted on the lid.

"Use this," he says, "it should work."

I grasp it in my hand, and tuck the shiny new badge snugly into one of the grooves. Brock claps me on the back, and I flinch; I'm still afraid of human contact from anyone other than my Mom. Brock seems as if he didn't notice, and shows me out of the gym.

"Thank you for the battle," I say, clutching my new badge case. "It meant a lot to me."

He smiles. "I'm sure you'll do good, kid," he replies. I walk away, grinning like a fool.

_Take_ that _Gary! He said I'd do good! Ha! And you said I was gonna fail._ I suddenly frown, feeling a knot of nervousness tighten in my chest. I haven't seen Gary in...a long time.

I can never tell what he's thinking; what if he is furious for me running away from him?

I pale, and head towards the Pokemon Center, my mouth pursed in a firm line. When is he going to turn up? I don't really want to find out...

I walk down the street as the sky darkens above me like a hovering, foreshadow of what is to come.

* * *

**Hehe... ;) This is kind of an abrupt break in the story...because she is worrying about Gary popping up. Will he appear in the next chapter? *Wink wink* ;) I'm not telling!**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought! ^w^**

**~Misty**


End file.
